Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for migrating interrupts.
Description of Related Art
A logical partition may be configured to utilize a physical, rather than virtual, I/O adapter. In current server-class systems there are large I/O fabrics incorporating many layers of bridge chips, switches, and I/O devices. The I/O devices themselves may be further virtualized in technologies such as SR-IOV. The routing and handling of interrupts generated by I/O devices involves both hardware configuration and software configuration across many layers of the system including the hypervisor and logical partition. The logical partition is made directly aware of which interrupts are associated with which I/O devices. Any changes to these relationships require the updated configuration mappings to be communicated across all parties. This limits both configuration flexibility and the ability to reconfigure (for example, due to hardware failure or resource movement).